Mask, Destiny, and Reality
by Fu A
Summary: Perbatasan antara Hi no Kuni dan Mizu no Kuni./"Usagi!, bawa mereka menjauh dan rawat mereka, aku yang urus mereka,"/"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa sekarang kau takut? Hah?"/Ia sangat terkejut ketika melihat 15 ninja penyusup dari Kirigakure itu tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan kepala terpisah,/"Gomen,"/"Cih, terserahlah,"/"...hanya saat bersamamulah aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri,"/
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mask, Destiny, and Reality © Fu A**

**Rated : T Semi M**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance**

**Main Pairing : Naruto X Sakura**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, GaJe, Bahasa Aneh, EYD Berantakan, etc.**

* * *

Perbatasan antara Hi no Kuni dan Mizu no Kuni.

Deru angin malam menyeruak kesela-sela pori-pori kulit, daun-daun berterbangan seolah-olah tengah diusiknya, keheningan mulai menyeruak. Namum, dibalik ketenangan itu, tersembunyi suatu peristiwa yang mungkin akan merubah segalanya.

**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu**

Seketika muncul naga air mencoba menerjang 5 orang yang semuanya mengenakan topeng, dilihat dari _Hitai-ate_ dan penampilan mereka, dapat disimpulkan mereka adalah kesatuan khusus Konohagakure no Sato, ANBU. Terlepas dari mereka semua adalah skuat ninja paling elit, bahkan diseluruh dunia shinobi, mereka kini hanyalah ninja yang tengah kehabisan tenaga yang tengah menunggu kepastian ajal mereka.

**Suiton : Suijinheki**

BLARRR

Suara tubrukan naga air yang dibuat ninja Kirigakure tadi dengan sebuah dinding air yang tiba-tiba muncul. Ninja dari Kirigakure, pelepas jutsu Suiton tadi hanya mendecih tidak suka.

Tak lama kemudian muncul 2 orang berpakaian mirip dengan 5 orang anggota ANBU, namun dengan sedikit tambahan aksen jubah berwarna _krem_ dengan pola _Fuin_ pada bagian bawah.

POFFT

Muncul 4 _bunshin_ dari salah satu ninja yang baru datang tersebut.

"Usagi!, bawa mereka menjauh dan rawat mereka, aku yang urus mereka," ucap salah satu ninja tersebut.

"Ha'I," jawab ninja yang dipanggil Usagi tersebut.

Usagi dan keempat _bunshin_ tadi, langsung memapah 5 orang anggota ANBU yang tengah kehabisan tenaga dan cakra tersebut, berusaha menjauh sejauh mungkin, seolah-olah tahu akan terjadi sebuah bencana besar.

"Tsk, bocah! kau pikir kau dapat mengalahkan kami dengan mudah! Hah?" ucap salah satu ninja Kirigakure, namum ninja itu hanya berdiam diri.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa sekarang kau takut? Hah?" tanya seseorang ninja Kirigakure kembali, namum ia tetap diam.

"Tsk, dasar bocah sombong!" ucap seorang ninja Kirigakure, sembari berlari kearah ninja tadi, ia mengambil mengambil sebuah kunai dari tas persenjataannya, mencoba menikam ninja tadi.

'Tsk, dasar bodoh,' gumam ninja tadi, seketika ia menghilang dari hadapan ninja Kirigakure tadi, dan kini sudah berada dibelakang ninja Kirigakure, dengan posisi melayang, ia menghunuskan sebuah _Tanto_ tepat ke leher ninja itu.

CRASHH

Suara darah mengucur dari tenggorokan ninja tadi, 14 ninja Kirigakure yang melihat temannya yang bisa dikatakan ninja setingkat jounin tingkat atas dibunuh hanya dengan satu kali tebasan, hanya bisa membelakakkan matanya tidak percaya.

Belum sempat mereka tersadar dari lamunan mereka, tiba-tiba ninja tadi sudah berada pada jarak 5 meter didepan mereka dengan berlari dan siap menghunuskan _Tanto _milinya.

Seorang ninja Kirigakure yang terkejut, dengan spontan mencoba merapal segel, namum ia dikejutkan kembali dengan ninja tadi yang sudah berada tepat didepannya.

CRASSH

Kembali suara darah mengucur dari tenggorokan ninja tadi, beberapa dari mereka yang masih tersisa, kembali mencoba merapal segel, namum belum selesai mereka merapal segel.

CRASSH CRASSH CRASSH

Kembali terdengar suara tebasan, beberapa orang yang mencoba merapal segel tadi, kini sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan keadaan sadis, kepala mereka terpisah dengan tubuh mereka.

4 orang yang tersisa dengan cepat merapal segel.

**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu**

**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu**

**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu**

**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu**

Ucap 4 orang ninja tadi bersamaan dengan sebuah seringai kemenangan, dan seketika muncul kembali 4 naga air mencoba menerjang seorang ninja tadi, namum.

**Fuuton : Nanazingou Kazefuura no Jutsu**

BLARRRR

Muncul 7 naga angin belakang ninja tadi yang langsung menerkam 4 naga air tadi, belum sempat 4 orang ninja tadi sadar dari apa yang dilihat mereka, mucul ninja tadi dengan menggenggam _Tanto_, siap untuk menepas mereka.

CRASSH CRASSHCRASSH CRASSH

Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, ia menebas kepala 4 orang ninja tadi, seketika mereka telah terbaring tak bernyawa dengan kepala yang terpisah.

Sang ninja tadi hanya mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman yang lebh mirip sebuah seringai penuh arti.

Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali merapal segel.

**Fuuton : Kazekiri no Jutsu **

Seketika tubuh 15 ninja Kirirgakure tadi habis tak bersisa, setelah tercabik belati angin.

Sang ninja tadi langsung menghilang menggunakan _shushin_, berusaha menyusul rekannya yang pergi meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu.

**- **Mask, Destiny, and Reality** -**

'Dari jubah mereka, sudah pasti mereka ANBU ROOT, lalu siapa mereka, dari usianya mereka masih terlihat sangat muda, tingkatan mereka seharusnya sekarang antara Chunin atau Jounin tingkat rendah, tunggu, rambut pendek, bau bunga, dan errr... dada rata, sepertinya aku kenal dia,' batin seorang ANBU yang memakai topeng Inu.

"Kau Sakura," teriak Inu, namum yang diteriaki tetap diam.

"Jawab aku, kau Sakura bukan?" tanyanya kembali, namum sang tersangka tetap tak menjawab.

BLARRRR

Dengan rasa penasaran, ia mencoba menengok kebelakang, setidaknya mencoba mencari tahu apa gerangan ledakan tadi.

Dengan pandangan samar ia menengok kebelakang, ia sangat terkejut ketika melihat 15 ninja penyusup dari Kirigakure itu tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan kepala terpisah, namum tak lama kemudian mayat-mayat itu hilang seketika.

Menyadari hal itu, Usagi dan 4 _bunshin_ ANBU ROOT segera berhenti dan menurunkan 5 orang ANBU yang tengah terluka ke bawah sebuah pohon yang cukup besar.

Tak lama kemudian ninja yang menghabisi 15 ninja Kirigakure tadi datang menghampiri orang yang ia panggil Usagi, mencoba mengajak ia segera pergi dari sini, Usagi yang paham hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju.

"Tunggu, kau Sakura kan?" tanya Inu kembali.

Usagi yang hendak pergi sedikit menunda kepergiannya itu, dengan sedikit kesal ia berbalik kebelakang sembari melepas topeng yang ia kenakan, namum sebuah tangan menghalanginya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda tak setuju. Usagi yang melihat itu mengurungkan niatannya untuk melepas topeng yang ia kenakan.

Hendak Inu bertanya kembali, namum ia urungkan ketika melihat mereka berdua yang menghilang, hanya meninggalkan daun-daun yang berterbangan.

Namum ia sangat yakin ANBU berkode Usagi tadi adalah bekas muridnya 5 tahun yang lalu.

- Mask, Destiny, and Reality -

KRIIINNG

Bunyi jam weker mencoba membangunkan seseorang yang tengah tidur disampingnya.

KRIINNG

Kembali jam itu berbunyi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

KRII...

Bunyi yang ketiga nampak terpotong oleh sebuah tangan yang menghentikan bunyi jam itu.

Dengan keadaan setengah sadar, pemuda itu bangun dari tempat tidurnya, bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

20 menit kemudian setelah mandi dan berendam sebentar, pemuda itu keluar dari kamar mandi, kembali menuju kamar tidurnya.

Sesampainya ia di kamar tidur, ia segera membuka lemari baju, tidak banyak sih isinya, hanya beberapa setel baju ninja dan beberapa pakaian santai.

Seperti biasa ia mengambil sebuah jump suit berwarna kuning dengan logo klan uzumaki berwarna merah dibelakangnya, sebuah celana yang berwarna sama.

Ia lalu berjalan menuju dapur, berusaha mencari apa yang dapat ia makan pagi ini, ia buka lemari es berukuran sedang dan ia ambil 1 buah ramen cup instant lalu menyeduhnya, Ramen? Pagi?, ya pagi ini ia sarapan ramen, faktanya bukan hanya pagi ini pagi kemarin dan mungkin pagi yang akan datang hal ini akan tetap sama.

Setelah sarapan dengan makanan yang pemudai itu anggap makanan dewa, ia segera mengenakan sandal ninja berwarna biru. Ia lalu bergegas menuju akademi tanpa mengunci pintu, bukan seolah – olah ia pasrah akan barang-barangnya yang akan dicuri seseorang, melainkan siapa coba yang mau mencuri barang milik seorang 'Monster' mendekati apartemennya saja mereka enggan.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju akademi, bisa ia sadari beberapa orang menatapnya dengan tatapan jijk, bukan beberapa, melainkan hampir semua orang menatapnya dengan jijik, marah, dan seakan – akan ingin melenyapkannya, yah walaupun yang terakhir itu ada benarnya. Namum seakan – akan tak memperdulikan mereka, ia tetap berjalan ke arah akademi dengan tenang.

- Mask, Destiny, and Reality -

TOK TOK TOK

Suara pintu diketuk, bisa didengar guru yang sedang menjelaskan materi itu, menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Ya, masuk," ucap guru yang mempunyai bekas luka di hidungnya itu.

"Naruto! Kau terlambat lagi," teriak guru yang diketahui bernama Iruka.

"Ahahah, maaf _sensei_, tadi pagi aku bangun telat," ucap pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto.

"Huh, baiklah, setidaknya sekarang kau hanya terlambat 6 menit," ucap Iruka.

'Hanya terlambat 6 menit, hah, sepertinya aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi' batin Naruto.

"Tapi ingat, cobalah untuk bangun lebih bagi," lanjut Iruka.

"Ahahaha, akan kucoba _sensei_, tapi sepertinya itu semua mustahil," ucap Naruto sembari mengeluarkan seringainya, namum jauh dibalik hatinya, sebenarnya ia mengutuk apa yang ia katakan saat ini.

"Hah, terserahlah, yang lebih penting, cepatlah duduk,"

"Ha'I, sensei," ucap Naruto kembali.

Ia pun segera berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, layaknya penduduk desa lainnya, beberapa anak – anak juga mulai menatapnya dengan segala tatapan yang sangat ia bisa artikan, tatapan kebencian, tatapan jijik, dan segalanya.

'Lama – lama kubunuh saja mereka,' batinnya sembari mengeluarkan _deathglare_ kepada beberapa orang yang menatapnya. Sebuah tatapan yang bahkan melebihi dinginnya es.

Mereka yang ditatapnya mulai bergidik ketakutan, namun itu tak berlangsung lama, setelah ia dibalas sebuah _deathglare_ dari seorang wanita yang duduk tak jauh darinya, berusaha membela mereka.

Sesampainya ia ditempat duduk ia segera merebahkan kepalanya, penjelasan _sensei_-nya yang bagai lagu tidur itu, mempercepat hilangnya kesadarannya.

- Mask, Destiny, and Reality -

"Baik anak – anak, hari ini kita akan berlatih melempar _shuriken_," ucap Iruka yang dibalas sorak – sorai gembira. Hal itu juga yang membangunkan Naruto dari _hibernasinya_.

"Baik yang pertama maju adalah, Inuzuka Kiba," panggil Iruka.

Dan tak lama kemudian maju seorang anak dengn tato segitiga pada kedua pipinya.

"5 dari 10, harus berlatih lagi Kiba" ucap Iruka yang hanya dibalas helaan nafas dari anak bernama Kiba tadi.

"Selanjutnya Nara Shikamaru," panggil Iruka memanggil seorang anak yang berasal dari klan Nara.

"Hei Naruto, mau bolos lagi?" ajak pemuda Nara itu pada Naruto.

"SHIKAMARU," bentak Iruka.

"Ck, medokusai," ucap Shikamaru dengan kata andalannya itu.

"6 dari 10, kau harus meninggalkan sifat malasmu itu Shikamaru,"

Shikamaru kembali masih dengan sikap malasnya itu.

"Selanjutnya Uzumaki Naruto," pamggil Iruka.

"Yosh, akan kutunjukkan kehebatan Uzumaki, ttebayo," ucap Naruto penuh semanggat.

"4 dari 10, kau harus berlatih lagi Naruto," ucap Iruka kepada Naruto yang hanya ia timpali dengan umpatan kekesalan.

"Selanjutnya Uchiha Sasuke," panggil Iruka.

"KYAAA, SASUKE-_KUN_ KEREN,"

"KYAA"

"BERJUANGLAH SASUKE-_KUN_"

Teriakan diatas adalah teriakan para _fansgirl_-nya yang hanya ia balas dengan tatapan dingin, yang entah kenapa malah semakin membuat mereka heboh lagi.

"Cih dasar sombong," umpat Naruto.

"Kau lihat saja, _Dobe,_" ucap Sasuke.

"9 dari 10, benar - benar memang seorang Uchiha _prodigy,_"

"KYAA SASUKE-_KUN_ KEREN" teriak para _fansgirl_.

"Kau lihat itu, _Dobe,_"

"Cih, kau terlalu sombong, _Teme,_"

"Kau yang terlalu lemah, _Dobe,_" ejek Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang?" ucap Naruto yang termakan ejekan Sasuke.

"Kubilang, kau yang terlalu lemah, _Dobe,_"

"Sudahlah Naruto, tak perlu kau ladeni perkataan Uchiha brengsek ini," lerai Shikamaru.

"Apa kau bilang Shika?" tanya Ino yang tiba – tiba muncul.

"Iya, tadi kau bilang apa pada Sasuke-_kun?_" tambah Sakura.

"Ck, kita pergi saja Naruto, biarkan si brengsek ini dengan para _haremnya,_"

"Cih, terserahlah," ucap Naruto sembari mencoba menjauh dari mereka.

Sementara itu, tanpa seorangpun sadari, seorang gadis menatap penuh sesal pada naruto.

"Anak – anak pelajaran cukup untuk hari ini, dan jangan lupa 1 minggu lagi kalian akan ujian Genin," teriak Iruka.

"Ha'I, _sensei,_" ucap para murid hampir berbarengan.

- Mask, Destiny, and Reality -

'Hei gaki, apa kau tak kesal dengan mereka?'

'Tentu saja aku kesal, kaupikir diremehkan seperti itu tak membuatmu kesal, dasar rubah bodoh,'

'Aku kan bertanya baik – baik,'

'Kau bertanya pada saat yang kurang tepat, Kurama,'

'Kenapa? Apa karena Uchiha itu,'

'Tch, kau terlalu cepat menyimpulkan, mana mungkin karena Uchiha sombong itu,'

'Lalu bagaimana dengan 'Dia'? bukankah ia malah ikut memojokkanmu?'

'Entahlah, kupikir 'Dia' hanya saja berimprovisasi terhadap perannya.'

'Hah, terserah kau lah, lalu bagaimana dengan ujian 1 minggu lagi,'

'Entahlah, mungkin aku masih tak yakin,'

- Mask, Destiny, and Reality -

Disebuah ruangan yang didominasi gelap, terdapat seorang kakek tua dengan sebelah mata terlilit perban.

"Danzo-_sama_," ucap dua orang ninja yang baru saja tiba.

"Usagi, Kitsune, bereskan beberapa tikus disekitar perbatasan Tsuchi no Kuni," perintah Danzo.

"Ha'I," ucap 2 orang ninja tadi yang langsung menghilang dengan _shushin_ masing – masing.

- Mask, Destiny, and Reality -

Kini 2 orang ninja yang masing – masing mengenakan topeng Usagi dan Kitsune, dan sebuah jubah dengan sedikit pola _Fuin_ pada bagian bawahnya itu, nampak tengah melompati ranting – ranting pohon.

"Gomen," ucap Usagi.

"Sudahlah," jawab Kitsune tanpa menoleh.

"Kau akan ikut?" tanya Usagi kembali.

"Itu sudah peran kita,"

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan,"

"Tentu saja _hime_-_sama,_"

Tak berlangsung lama kemudian, mereka sampai di perbatasan antara Hi no Kuni dengan Tsuchi no Kuni, terlihat 6 ANBU Iwagakure yang tengah beristirahat.

Tiba – tiba sebuah _kunai_ menuju kearah mereka, dengan sigap Kitsune menarik Usagi dan langsung berpindah tempat.

"Terimakasih,"

"Tak masalah, lebih baik kau menyerang setelahku," ucap Kitsune.

"Ha'I,"

Kitsune langsung menghilang menggunakan _shushin-_nya, ia kini berada tepat didepan 6 ANBU Iwagakure tadi.

"Apa ini? Hanya satu orang, kurasa mereka benar – benar meremehkan kita," ucap seorang ANBU Iwagakure.

"Satu orang saja sudah cukup untuk menghapisi kalian," ucap Kitsune dengan nada datar.

"Cih, kau terlalu sombong anak muda," ucap seorang ANBU Iwagakure yang langsung merapal segel.

**Doton: Doroku Gaeshi**

BLARR

Suara 2 tanah yang bertubrukan, para ANBU Iwagakure yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Namun,

**Fuuton: Kazekiri no Jutsu**

CRASH

BRUKK

Seoarang ANBU Iwagakure terbaring tak bernyawa setelah terkena serangan Kitsune.

"Mu-mustahil," ucap seorang ANBU Iwagakure.

**Katon : Gokakyou No Jutsu**

Datang bola api yang sangat besar kearah ANBU Iwagakure, dengan cepat seorang ANBU Iwagakure segera merapal segel.

**Doton: Doryuuheki**

DUARR

Suara ledakan antara bola api dengan dinding tanah itu, belum asap ledakan itu mereda, seorang ANBU Iwagakure kembali merapa segel.

**Suiton: Hahonryuu**

**Suiton: Suijinheki**

Air pemotong itu tertahan dinding air milik Usagi yang baru datang.

"Terimakasih, dan bisakah kau urus mereka sebentar?" ucap Kitsune yang hendak mengeluarkan sebuah _scroll_ kecil

"Tak masalah," jawab Usagi.

"Dan tolong sisakan untukku," pinta Kitsune.

"Entahlah," ucap Usagi yang langsung berlari kearah ANBU Iwagakure.

Dengan cepat Usagi kembali merapal segel.

**Raiton: Raigatana **

CRASH

Suara tebasan katana petir milik Usagi yang mengenai leher salah satu ANBU Iwagakure.

Usagi yang berada didekat 4 orang yang tersisa, langsung menyerang salah satu mereka dengan _Taijutsu_.

DUAGH

Suara tendangan Usagi yang diblok kedua tangan seorang ANBU Iwagakure tersebut.

Sementara itu 3 orang yang tersisa, segera berlari sembari merapal segel kearah Kitsune yang masih mengurusi _scroll-_nya.

**Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu**

**Suiton: Hahonryuu**

**Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu**

DUARR

POFFT

"_Bunshin_?" bingung seorang ANBU Iwagakure tersebut.

"Mencariku?" tanya Kitsune yang kini berada diatas mereka dengan sebuah pedang.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya seorang ANBU Iwagakure lain.

Dengan posisi masih melayang diudara dengan sebuah pedang, Kitsune dengan cepat merapal segel.

**Raiton: Gian**

Seketika muncul petir yang langsung menyambar 3 orang ANBU Iwagakure tersebut.

BLARRR

2 dari 3 orang ANBU Iwagakure tersebut, kini terbaring tak bernyawa dengan keadaan tubuh yang mengenaskan, sementara 1 lagi berhasil menghindar.

"Hebat juga kau," ucap Kitsune yang masih melayang.

"Tapi..." ucap Kitsune yang langsung menghilang dengan cepat.

CRASSH

"...masih terlalu mudah," ucap Kitsune yang baru saja memenggal kepala seorang ANBU Iwagakure yang tersisa.

Ia lalu kembali memasukkan pedangnya itu ke _scroll_ tadi.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan," ucap Usagi.

"Mereka terlalu kuat," ucap Kitsune dengan sebuah senyum yang tetutupi topeng.

"Terserahlah, yang penting selesai," ucap Usagi yang langsung hendak pergi.

"Tunggu," ucap Kitsune.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Usagi.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu," jawab Kitsune sembari merapal segel.

**Fuuton : Kazekiri no Jutsu **

Seketika tubuh 6 orang ANBU itu menghilang tanpa sisa, tercabik belati angin.

"Kau terlalu sadis," ucap Usagi.

"Kau baru sadar?" tanya Kitsune yang langsung menghilang.

"Jadi? Kita akan kemana _Hime-sama?_" tanya Kitsune yang kini tengah menggendong Usagi ala _bridal style_.

"Bisakah kau turunkan aku?" pinta Usagi.

"Kuharap itu jawaban untuk tujuan kita," ucap Kitsune yang langsung menghilang bersama Usagi.

- Mask, Destiny, and Reality -

Tak lama kemudia mereka berdua sampai disebuah padang rumput yang sangat luas.

"Kukira kau akan membawaku kerumah?" tanya Usagi sembari turun dari gendongan Kitsune.

"Bukankah itu terlalu cepat?" tanya Kitsune yang kini berjalan mencari tempat duduk.

"Mungkin," jawab Usagi yang kini telah duduk disamping Kitsune yang masih berdiri.

Ia sedikit melirik Kitsune yang kini sudah tak mengenakan topeng, ia bisa melihat Kitsune yang tengah menutup mata menikmati semilir angin malam.

"Kau tahu, betapa sakitnya hatiku melihat perlakuan mereka terhadapmu?" tanya Usagi sembari ia lepas topengnya juga, mencoba menikmati semilir angin malam.

"Aku tahu," jawab Kitsune yang kini telah duduk disamping Usagi.

"Karena itulah..." ucap Kitusne sengaja ia gantungkan, ia lalu meraih dagu Usagi, berusaha agar tinggi mereka sejajar.

CUP

Sebuah ciuman mendarat dibibir Usagi.

"...hanya saat bersamamulah aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri," ucap Kitsune yang hanya dibalas senyuman Usagi.

"Lalu apa kau tahu? Betapa sakitnya hatiku ketika kau malah ikutan mengejekku?" tanya Kitsune yang sudah kembali menikmati semilir angin malam.

"Maaf," hanya sepatah kata itu yang muncul dari mulut Usagi yang kini tengah menunduk menyesal.

"Tak apa, aku sudah memaafkanmu, yang paling penting kau tetap bersamaku," ucap Kitsune sembari merengkuh badan kecil Usagi kedalam pelukannya.

"Tentu saja, aku akan tetap bersamamu," ucap Usagi sembari ia mengeratkan pelukan pada Kitsune, perlahan air matanya keluar ke dada Kitsune.

"Hei, kenapa kau malah menangis?" tanya Kitsune.

"Gomen," ucap Usagi dengan terisak.

"Hei, bukankah sudah kukatakan, tak apa, kau tak perlu meminta maaf terus,"

"Gomen," ucap Usagi kembali.

"Kalau kau tak berhenti menangis, aku tak akan memaafkanmu loh," ucap Kitsune sembari mengusap kepala Usagi.

Dan benar saja, tangis Usagi langsung mereda.

"Lalu bagaimana? Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan," tanya Usagi masih dengan nada terisak.

"Kau tak perlu bingung, jalankanlah peranmu seperti biasa, tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, aku sudah terbiasa sendiri," ucap Kitsune.

"Gomen," ucap Usagi sembari mengeratkan pelukan mereka kembali.

Kitsune hanya tersenyum kecil melihat malaikatnya itu.

Tak lama kemudian matahari terbit, Kitsune merenggangkan pelukannya, berusaha melihat terbitnya sang raja siang.

"Lihatlah," peritah Kitsune kepada Usagi.

"Indah bukan?" tanya Kitsune yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala Usagi.

"Apa kalian tahu? Menguping pembicaraan sepasang kekasih itu perbuatan yang tak baik?" ucap Kitsune entah kepada siapa, hal itu juga membuat Usagi kebingungan.

Tak lama kemudian muncul 2 orang ANBU ROOT dihadapan mereka.

"Maafkan kami Naruto-_sama_, kami tak ingin menggangu anda dan Sakura-_sama_," ucap seorang ANBU berkode Tenzo.

"Lalu ada keperluan apa kalian sampai muncul sepagi ini?" tanya Naruto yang masih memeluk Sakura.

"Danzo-_sama_ ingin bertemu anda," ucap seorang anggota ANBU ROOT lainnya, yang berkode Sai.

'Ada apa si tua bangka itu mencariku,' batin Naruto.

"Katakan padanya aku akan segera kesana," ucap Naruto.

"Ha'I," ucap Tenzo dan Sai yang langsung menghilang dengan _shushin_ mereka.

"Kau tak apa pula..." ucap Naruto terpotong setelah melihat Sakura telah terlelap.

"Sepertinya jawabannya tidak," ucap Naruto yang langsung hilang, menyisakan sebuah cahaya berwarna hitam.

- Mask, Destiny, and Reality -

"Danzo-_sama_," ucap Naruto yang baru saja tiba di markas ROOT.

Melihat kedatangan Naruto, Danzo lalu menyuruh Fu dan Torune untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Naruto," panggil Danzo.

"Ha'I,"

"Setelah kau resmi naik tingkat 1 minggu lagi, seluruh operasi ROOT akan kuserahkan padamu," ucap Danzo kepada murid kesayangannya itu.

"Ha'I, lalu bagaimana dengan anda Danzo-_sama_?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku akan mengawasimu dari belakang," jawab Danzo.

"Ha'I, Danzo-_sama,_" ucap Naruto.

"Dan satu hal lagi, karena kupikir aku tak akan pernah menggunakan mata ini, maka sebelum ujian kenaikan Chunin akan ku serahkah mata Shisui ini padamu," ucap Danzo.

"Ha'I,"

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang, dan jalankan peranmu sesuai rencana," ucap Danzo.

"Ha'I," ucap Naruto yang langsung menghilang, menyisahkan seberkas cahaya hitam.

- Mask, Destiny, and Reality -

Setelah bertemu Danzo, Naruto yang tadi langsung menghilang, kini telah sampai di apartemennya masih dengan _armor_ ANBU dan jubah berwarna _krem_.

Ia langsung melepas jubah dan _armor_ ANBU miliknya, ia langsung memasukkan pakaiannya itu kedalam lemari.

**KAI**

Ucapnya untuk membatalkan _Fuin _penyegelan untuk meja penyimpanannya. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah _scroll_ kecil pada lemari penyimpan itu.

Ia lalu membuka _scroll_ itu, ia gigit jari jempolnya hingga berdarah, lalu ia tempelkan telapak tangannya pada _scroll_ itu.

**Fuinjutsu : Kamenbudokai**

Seketika badannya diselimuti cahaya selama kurang lebih 10 detik, perlahan cahaya itu mulai menghilang.

Kini nampak Naruto dalam wujud 'tidak sebenarnya' yang biasa ia tampilkan pada khalayak umum, wujud Naruto yang masih berusia 10 tahun, Naruto yang dianggap bodoh, Naruto yang dianggap tidak berbakat menjadi ninja, Naruto yang dianggap hanya sampah, dan semua anggapan lainnya.

'Hah.. aku sudah tak tahan dengan wujud ini,' ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

'Bukankah kau sudah menyetuju ini, Gaki,' ucap Kyuubi no Youkou, Kurama.

'Tapi tak kukira akan sampai seperti ini,' keluhnya pada Kurama.

'Memang kau kemanakan otak jeniusmu itu saat itu?'

'Entahlah aku bingung,' jawab Naruto pada Kurama.

Saat ini keadaan Naruto telah berbeda dengan keadaanya ketika ia masih berusia 5 tahun, kini diusianya yang ke 16, ia kini menjabat sebagai ANBU _Captain_, sedari usia 12 tahun, yah walupun masih dibawah sang Uchiha _prodigy_, Uchiha Itachi, namum ia harus berbangga diusianya kini ia sebentar lagi akan menjadi pemegang semua kewenangan ANBU ROOT.

Diusianya yang ke 16 ini, ia sangat mahir dalam Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, dan sedikit Fuinjutsu. Namum dari semua itu yang paling penting adalah ia kini dapat mengontrol Kyuubi no Youkou sepenuhnya, bahkan setelah ia membaca _scroll_ yang ditinggalkan ibunya, Uzumaki Khusina, ia kini bisa berkomunikasi dengan Kyuubi tanpa harus bermeditasi, cukup dengan berbicara dalam hati.

- Mask, Destiny, and Reality -

"Engh.." rintih seorang wanita yang kini tengah terbarinng di ranjang tidurnya.

Perlahan ia buka permata _emerald_ yang nampak kelelahan itu.

1 kali kedip.

2 kali kedip.

3 kali kedip.

Kini ia dapat menghilangkan semua pandangan samar dari permata hijaunya itu, berusaha meneliti hal disekitarnya.

'Are.. kok sudah siang?' tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia pun bergegas menuju kamar mandi, mencoba menyegarkan diri dari segala kepenatan kemarin malam, tubuhnya yang awalnya wangi bunga, berubah menjadi wangi amis, takkala ia kemarin malam merubah parfumnya dengan parfum alami, darah.

Tak lama berselang ia keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan handuk yang menutupi dari dadanya hingga setengah betisnya.

Perlahan ia memilah baju yang akan ia kenakan hari ini, hingga ia dikejutkan dengan sebuah suara.

"Sepertinya kau butuh bantuan," ucap Naruto yang sudah dalam mode umur 10 tahun, tengah berbaring di ranjang Sakura.

"Kapan kau masuk," ucap Sakura yang masih sibuk memilah baju.

"Baru saja," jawab Naruto ringan.

"Oh,"

"Bukankah _Fuin _yang kuberikan, bisa mengeluarkan pakaian secara otomatis?" tanya Naruto masih dengan posisi berbaring.

"Benar," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih bingung memilih pakaian?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah _Innocent_.

"Kau tahu Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Hn," jawab Naruto singkat.

"PEREMPUAN ITU BUTUH PENAMPILAN YANG BERBEDA-BEDA," teriak Sakura sembari mencubit pipi Naruto.

"Sa-sakit, Sakura, bisa kau lepaskan," pinta Naruto.

"Huh," keluh Sakura sembari melepaskan pipi Naruto.

Kini mereka berdua nampak duduk berhadapan di ranjang, Sakura masih dengan tubuh yang hanya dililit handuk.

"Naruto-_kun?_" panggil Sakura, kepada sosok yang saat ini lebih tampak adiknya ini.

"Hn," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Ternyata..." ucapan Sakura yang sengaja ia gantung.

"Hn," ucap Naruto singkat, namum sikap dinginnya itu, hilang seketika ketika perlahan Sakura mendekatinya seolah hendak memangsanya.

Hal itu membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Sa-sakura," panggil Naruto, namum sakura tetap mendekat.

Hingga akhirnya ia terjungkal kebelakang setelah terdorong Sakura.

"Ternyata Naruto-_kun_, saat kecil sangat c_ute,_" ucap Sakura menindih dada Naruto.

"Sa-sakura," panggil Naruto, namum tetap tak didengar Sakura.

"Munyu...munyu..munyu...munyu," ucap Sakura sembari menggelengkan kepalanya pada dada kecil Naruto.

Hal itu semakin membuat Naruto risih dengan perlakuan kekasihnya yang menganggapnya boneka itu.

"Sa-sakura?" panggil Naruto kembali.

'Sakura mulai menggila!' teriak inner Naruto.

Naruto mulai tak tahan dengan perlakuan Sakura yang malah semakin mempercepat gerakan kepalanya.

Dengan sigap ia langsung menghilang dengan _shushin-_nya, berusaha menyelamatkan diri.

"Are... Naruto-_kun_ dimana?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah Innocent.

"Huh akhirnya aku selamat juga," ucap Naruto sembari menghelakan nafas. Namun sebenarnya bahaya yang lebih besar telah mengintainya.

Karena ia _shushin_ dengan mata tertutup ia jadi tidak tahu tempat akhir ia s_hushin_.

Perlahan ia membuka matanya, ia kedipkan matanya beberapa kali, namum uap didepannya tak kunjung hilang, ia lalu merapal segel.

**Fuuton: Daitoppa **

Dan seketika uap yang ada disekitarnya menghilang,

Namum,

"KYAAA, MESUM" teriak para wanita yang tengah mandi di pemandian air panas.

Sungguh malang nasibmu Naruto, terhindar dari keganasan Sakura akan penampilan Kawaii-mu kini engkau malah di tikam puluhan wanita yang tengah mandi. Dasar _Pervert._

**TBC.**

* * *

**A/N : Yo ketemu lagi dengan Author yang gak bertanggung jawab ini *plakk, kali ini Author publish fic gaje dengan nama PenName beda, jadi jangan kaget ya (siapa juga ya kaget, dasar Author kepedean). Oke ini adalah Canon pertama Author, jadi mohon maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan dan tentu saja Typo, jadi silahkan suarakan kebenaran yang sebenar-benarnya (gimana sih) melalui review. Untuk penjelasan karakter akan Author berikan chapter depan *yah sekitar 1 minggu lagi. Buat yang nunggu **_**Sillence Kills**_** harap bersabar ya, fic masih dalam tahap pengerjaan, fic akan Author update sehabis Hari Raya (lama banget), Iya nih Author pikir juga lama, tapi mau bagaimana lagi mau konsen ke **_**Sillence Kills **_**eh malah muncul ide fic ini diotak, kan gak lucu kalau chapter 6 nya jadi ninja-ninja-an, jadi mohon maaf sekali lagi buat yang nungguin update untuk **_**Sillence Kills**_** dan berdo'a saja supaya Author ini nepatin janjinya sehabis lebaran*plakkk. Ok segitu aja, see ya.**

**RnR**

**Fu A Out.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Awal Segalanya

"KYAAA, MESUM" teriak para wanita yang tengah mandi di pemandian air panas.

Sungguh malang nasibmu Naruto, terhindar dari keganasan Sakura akan penampilan Kawaii-mu kini engkau malah di tikam puluhan wanita yang tengah mandi. Dasar Pervert.

**TBC.  
**

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mask, Destiny, and Reality © Fu A**

**Rated : T Semi M**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance**

**Main Pairing : Naruto X Sakura**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, GaJe, Bahasa Aneh, EYD Berantakan, etc.**

* * *

Chapter II : Awal Segalanya

Disebuah tanah lapang penuh rerumputan, terbaring seorang pemuda bersurai kuning yang nampak sedang menikmati siraman cahaya dari sang raja siang.

Rambut yang mulai memanjang, ia biarkan menari – nari, tertiup segarnya angin siang.

Perlahan permata _saphire_ berwarna biru itu, mulai menampakkan pesonanya.

Ia angkat satu tangan kanannya, ia pandangi tangan itu cukup lama, berusaha mengingat,

Sejak kapan ia menjadi seperti ini?

Sejak kapan membunuh adalah suatu kebiasaan?

Sejak kapan ia tak pernah lagi merasa sesal dengan kematian?

Sejak kapan ia berperan bagai seorang _shinigami_?

Perlahan permata _saphire_ itu mulai kehilangan cahayanya, berusaha mengingat segalanya.

**Flashback ON**

"Mati kau bocah," ucap seorang ninja sembari mengacungkan kunai.

Sementara itu sang bocah yang ditodong kunai, hanya bisa meringkuk dipojokkan gang, meringkuk ketakutan.

Melawan?

Tentu tidak, bisa apa seorang anak berusia 4 tahun, sudah jelas ia sangat – sangat kalah telak.

Sudah menjadi makanan sehari – harinya, dimana setiap pulang ia pasti tak pernah absen pulang dengan keadaan memprihatinkan, selalu penuh luka.

Cukup miris untuk anak seusianya, yang seharusnya berada pada masa bermain dengan anak – anak lainnya, diusianya yang belum genap 5 tahun ia sudah harus melalui keadaan ini 'Sendirian'.

Sendirian? Lalu bagaimana dengan orang tua anak ini?

Tak ada yang tau siapa orang tua anak ini, kecuali Sandaime Hokage, dan beberapa ANBU. Bila saja identitas anak ini yang notabennya keturunan sang pahlawan perang dunia shinobi yang ke-3, mungkin ia tak akan berada pada masa sulit seperti ini.

Miris bukan? Anak seorang pahlawan bagi desanya diperlakukan bak binatang, tanpa kenal ampun pula.

"Mati kau monster!" teriak seorang ninja tadi sembari menancapkan kunai yang ia pegang ke perut anak itu.

"Ugkhh" rintih anak itu sembari memuntahkan darah.

BRUUKK

Suara jatuhnya anak tersebut, perlahan permata _saphire_ itu mulai meredup, meninggalkan cahayanya.

Sedangkan sang pelaku, dengan angkuhnya menendang perut anak yang sudah lemah itu.

Bukan sebuah perasaan sesal yang ia dapat, namum sebuah seringai kepuasan bak para _psycopat_.

"Di-dia mati," ucap ninja tersebut.

Memang dengan pangkatnya yang setara genin tingkat tinggi saat ini, logikanya dengan mudah ia dapat membunuh anak itu yang baru berusia 4 tahun.

Namum, kenyataan berkata lain.

GROARRR

Teriak bocah itu yang kini sudah dikendalikan penuh oleh apa yang membuat dirinya begitu dibenci oleh para penduduk desa, sang bijuu terkuat diantara semua bijuu,

Kyuubi no Youkou

"Ti-tidak mungkin, baru saja aku membunuh anak itu," ucap Genin itu yang kini nampak sangat ketakutan.

"Kau pikir kau dapat membunuhku dengan mudah, _Ningen?_" hardik bocah itu.

"Kali ini kupastikan kau juga merasakan apa itu darah!" ucap bocah itu sakratis sembari melesat kearah genin itu.

Sementara sang genin, hanya berdiri mematung menatap Kyuubi no Youkou yang hampir menyentuhkan cakar kebenciannya kebadan genin itu.

CRASSH

Suara darah yang memuncrat, yang tak lama kemudian disusul suara jatuh suatu benda.

BRUKK

Terbaring sang ninja tadi dengan keadaan tak bernyawa.

Dan tak lama kemudian, cakra berwarna merah – kehitaman yang menyelimuti bocah tadi mulai perlahan menghilang.

BRUKK

Suara benturan bocah yang seketika tak sadarkan diri itu dengan tanah.

_-_ Mask, Destiny, and Reality -

Perlahan _iris saphire_ berwarna biru itu mulai ia tampakkan, ia kedipkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba sedikit membenarkan penglihatannya.

Namum tetap saja ia berkedip beberapa kali, hal yang ia lihat tetaplah sama, sebuah ruangan gelap dengan penerangan seadanya.

Samar – samar ia dengar beberapa orang yang tengah berbincang, bukan, melainkan seseorang yang tengah memberikan perintah.

Dan tak lama kemudian, perlahan ia dengar suara hentakkan kaki yang perlahan mendekatinya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya orang itu.

Perlahan ia alihkan atensinya kearah sang penanya, walaupun samar – samar bisa ia lihat seorang kakek tua dengan perban pada salah satu matanya, dan sebuah tongkat yang dengan _solid_ ia pegang.

"Dimana aku?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Tenanglah, kau aman disini," ucap lelaki itu.

"Ba.. uhuk," ucap pemuda itu terpotong dengan batuknya.

"Istirahatlah," perintah lelaki tersebut yang lalu ia meninggalkan pemuda itu.

**2 Tahun Kemudian...**

TRAANG

TRAANG

Suara kunai yang bertubrukan dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa cepat.

"Maih terlalu lemah Naruto_-sama,_" ucap Sai sembari mengeluarkan senyuman palsunya.

"Hn?" balas Naruto dengan muka stoic, yang lalu ia menghilang.

DUAGH

Suara benturan kaki Naruto dengan dua tangan Sai yang dengan sigap memblok _Taijutsu _Naruto.

Namum sedetik kemudian Naruto kembali menghilang, menyisahkan seberkas cahaya berwarna hitam.

DUAGH

Suara benturan yang kembali terdengar, Naruto langsung melompat ke udara, dan dengan cepat ia merapal segel.

"Cukup Naruto Sai, aku ada misi untuk kalian," ucap Danzo yang sedari tadi menyaksikan pertarungan mereka.

Yah siapa yang menduga, lelaki yang merawatnya 2 tahun yang lalu adalah pemimpin ANBU ROOT, dan langsung saja setelah Naruto mulai baikan, Danzo langsung memintanya agar ia masuk ke organisasinya.

Pernah ia sedikit merasa curiga kalau pertarungan pertamanya itu tak jauh dari campur tangan ROOT, namum ia tak ambil pusing, toh akhirnya lelaki itu yang merawatnya, dengan dalih balas budi, ia dengan senang hati masuk ke ROOT, karena ia sangat yakin, bila ia masuk akademi, perkembangannya justru akan terhambat dengan orang – orang yang membencinya.

"Ha'I Danzo sama," ucap Naruto dan Sai yang langsung muncul didepan Danzo.

"Aku ingin kalian untuk menyusup ke Kirigakure dan sedikit membersihkan tikus – tikus Konoha," perintah Danzo.

"Ha'I" ucap Naruto dan Sai yang langsung menghilang dengan _shushin_ mereka.

- Mask, Destiny, and Reality -

Kini nampak Naruto dan Sai yang tengah terbang dengan burung ciptaan Sai, dengan pakaian khas ANBU, sebuah Tanto yang tersarungkan rapi di punggung mereka, dan jubah berwarna _krem _dengan sedikit pola _Fuin _pada bagian bawah.

"Berapa lama lagi Sai?" tanya Naruto dengan muka stoic.

"Ha'I, kita akan sampai sekitar 3 jam lagi Naruto_-sama_," jawab Sai yang tanpa dijawab Naruto sedikitpun.

Naruto yang baru akan mengistirahatkan matanya sebentar harus mengurungkan niatannya setelah terdengar sebuah teriakan.

TIDAAK

Naruto lalu bangun, dan bisa ia lihat tak jauh dari tempat mereka terbang saat ini, kepulan asap hitam membumbung tinggi, sejenak ia lirik Sai yang juga tengah melihat asal ledakan tadi.

Dengan satu anggukan kecil dari Naruto, Sai lalu mengarahkan burung ciptaannya itu ke arah ledakan tadi.

**Sakura POV**

"TIDAAK!" teriakku setelah dengan mata kepalaku sendiri ku saksikan bagaimana kedua orang tua ku dibunuh dengan sadis.

Tanpa kusadari, perlahan air mata mulai turun dari kedua kelopak mataku, menyesali semua ini, seharusnya aku tidak memaksa Tou-san untuk berlibur ke Mizu no Kuni yang terkenal dengan wisata airnya, namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur, semua sudah terlanjur terjadi, dan penyesalanlah yang kudapat.

"Hahahah, lihat barang – barang ini, mereka memang benar – benar orang kaya," ucap seorang bandit yang kini tengah mengais harta benda milik keluargaku.

Kesal? Tentu saja, dengan sedikit keberanian dan sedikit latihan yang diberikan guru Kakashi belum lama ini, kuambil sebuah pisau yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat ku terduduk.

Dengan berlari ku arahkan sisi tajam pisau yang aku pegang ke arah bandit yang tengah sibuk dengan barang – barang milik keluargaku yang masih berada di kereta kuda yang tadi kami naiki itu.

JLEBBB

Suara pisau yang aku pegang yang kini menancap punggung sebelah kiri dari salah satu bandit yang tak menyadari aku.

UHUKK

"Kau!" teriak salah satu bandit yang berada didepan temannya yang kini telah terbaring tak bernyawa.

Dengan cepat ia mengambil katana yang sempat tadi ia letakkan di tanah, mencoba menebasku.

Aku berusaha melawan dengan mencabut pisau yang tengah menancap jantung salah satu bandit itu dari belakang.

Namum, sebesar apapun ku mencoba, dengan tenagaku yang masih bocah ini, mana mungkin aku bisa mencabut pisau yang menancap sedemikian dalam itu.

Dengan keadaan pasrah akan kematian, kuhentikan usahaku, kutengok katana yang kini berjarak tak kurang dari 1 meter.

Semakin dekat..

Semakin dekat..

Semakin dekat..

Kusudah pasrah akan kehidupan ini, 'Tou-san, Kaa-san, aku akan segera menyusul kalian,' batinku sembari ku meneteskan air mata pasrah.

Namun,

DUAKK

Kulihat lutut kecil yang menghantam muka salah satu bandit yang hendak membunuhku, samar – samar kulihat warna rambutnya yang berwarna kuning tertiup angin, tak dapat kulihat wajah sang 'pahlawan" ini karena tertutup topeng putih berbentuk rubah yang nampak sangat kokoh.

**Naruto POV**

Samar – samar dari ketinggian 50 meter diatas permukaan tanah, kulihat beberapa mayat yang tergeletak di tanah, perlahan ku edarkan mataku mencoba melihat apa masih ada yang selamat, tak lama aku dan Sai mengitari tempat itu, aku langsung melompat dari burung ciptaan Sai setelah aku melihat seorang gadis bersurai soft pink.

Seorang Gadis?

Ya, seorang gadis yang nampak tak lama lagi akan menyusul dua orang tua yang menurutku sekilas mereka adalah orangtuanya.

Dengan masih dalam kondisi melayang, segera kusiapkan lututku.

DUAGHH

Terdengar suara tubrukan lutut kecilku dan muka seorang bandit yang hendak menebaskan katananya kegadis itu.

Masih dengan posisi melayang kulirik sedikit wajah gadis itu,

CANTIK

Itulah yang ada pada benakku, iris Emeraldnya membuatmu seakan – akan ditelan segarnya hutan hijau, kulitnya yang putih bersih, dan errr... jidatnya yang agak 'lebar' membuat diriku serasa sedang menatap 'little angel'.

**Normal POV**

BRUKK

Suara badan salah satu bandit yang tadi

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Naruto dengan masih mengenakan topeng ANBU miliknya.

Namum sang tersangka tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Hei!" sapa Naruto mencoba mensadarkan gadis soft pink itu.

"Oh, y-ya aku baik – baik saja," jawab kecil itu sadar dari lamunan singkatnya.

"Ok sepertinya kau tak terluka, dan bisakah kau tunguu disana," ucap Naruto sembari ia mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah Sai yang kini telah mendarat tak jauh dari mereka berdua namun masih berada diatas burung ciptaannya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil, lalu berlari kearah Sai.

Setelah meresa gadis kecil itu telah berlari sedikit jauh darinya, ia dengan cepat merapal segel.

**Fuuton : Kazekiri no Jutsu **

Dan seketika 2 tubuh bandit tadi hilang tak bersisa, segera ia shushin menuju Sai dan gadis kecil itu yang telah terlebih dahulu terbang.

Kedatangan Naruto yang tiba – tiba membuat gadis kecil itu kaget.

"Baik, siapa namamu gadis kecil?" tanya Naruto sembari ia melepas topeng ANBU miliknya.

Gadis itu yang hendak menjawabnya, seketika membeku ketika ia dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah seorang bocah laki – laki yang errrr... 'Tampan'.

"Hei!" sapa Naruto kembali namum tetap tak mendapat jawaban.

Sementara itu Sai yang melihat itu hany menghela napas pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto innocent setelah mendengar helaan napas pelan sahabatnya itu.

Sementara Sai hanya memalingkan wajahnya kembali.

"Baik sekali lagi aku tanya! Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto.

"Oh, maaf," jawab Sakura yang tersadar dari lamunan.

"Hah, lalu siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura," jawab Sakura dengan bersemangat.

"Baik Sakura namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto,"

"Lalu apa yang dilakukan gadis manis sepertimu dihutan seperti ini?" tanya Naruto namum Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan perlahan air mata mulai jatuh dari kedua kelopak matanya.

Naruto yang menyadari itu langsung berjongkok didepan Sakura, perlahan ia angkat dagu Sakura agar ia bisa menatapnya.

"Hei!" panggil Naruto.

"Maaf, oke!" pinta Naruto.

"Berhentilah menangis, wajah cantikmu akan memudar kalau kau terus menangis," ucap Naruto.

Sakura dengan reflek langsung menghapus air matanya.

"Tapi, Tou-san Kaa-san," ucap Sakura lirih.

"Aku tahu, dan aku yakin mereka akan lebih senang bila kau berhenti mengangis," ucap Naruto menenangkan.

"Kau berasal dari Konoha?" tanya Naruto dan hanya dibalas anggukan kepala tanda setuju.

"Apa kau tahu siapa aku?" tanya Naruto yang kini dibalas gelengan kepala.

"Kau mau tahu siapa aku?"

"Y-ya," jawab Sakura lirih.

"Kau tahu Jinchuriki?" tanya Naruto yang hanya dibalas gelengan ketidaktauan.

"Dasar, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan selama ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Menjadi Ninja," jawab Sakura penuh semangat yang membuat Naruto sedikit terhenyak akan pikirannya sendiri.

"Hoh, jadi kau ingin jadi Ninja?" goda Naruto.

"Tentu saja, aku akan menjadi kunoichi terkuat didesa!" ucap Sakura yang kini nampak lebih semangat.

"Kau tahu apa resiko menjadi ninja?" tanya Naruto.

"Uumm... Terluka?"

"Bukan,"

"Sakit?"

"Bukankah itu sama saja?"

"Lalu apa?" tanya Sakura yang kini sudah tak bisa berpikir.

"Kukira kau cukup pintas," ejek Naruto yang langsung mendapat deatglare dari Sakura.

"Kehilangan," jawab Naruto singkat sendangkan Sakura masih bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Iya kehilangan, kehilangan orang yang kita cintai, kehilangan desa, kehilangan teman, dan lain – lain," ucap Naruto yang lalu membuat Sakura termenung kembali.

"Mau mendengar sedikit cerita?" tanya Naruto yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala Sakura.

"Kau tahu, sejak kecil aku sudah hidup sendiri,"

"Lalu dimana orang tua mu?" tanya Sakura.

"Meninggal," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Maaf aku tak bermaksud," ucap Sakura penuh sesal.

"Tak apa, lagipula dari kecil aku tak pernah melihat mereka," ucap Naruto smebari mengelus kepala Sakura.

"Lalu bagaiman kau kedepannya?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tak tahu," jawab Sakura.

Sejenak Naruto berpikir singkat.

"Baiklah! Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal bersamaku, kau juga bisa menjadi kunoichi yang hebat bersamaku," ucap Naruto sembari mengeulurkan tangan.

"Naruto_-sama_," panggil Sai.

"Sudahlah, biar aku yang mengurus tua bangka itu, lagipula dia pasti senang aku membawa seorang kunoichi berpotensi," jawab Naruto meyakinkan.

"Ha"I! Kalau itu kemauan anda," jawab Sai singkat.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto singkat.

Sejenak Sakura hanya memandang Naruto tak yakin.

"Kau berjanji tak akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Sakura.

"Janji," jawab Naruto.

"Kau berjanji akan selalu bersamaku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu saja,"

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus mengajariku agar menjadi kunoichi yang hebat," putus Sakura sembari meraih uluran tangan Naruto.

"Lalu, kita akan kemana sekarang?" tanya Sakura.

"Kirigakure," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Untuk?"

"Kau lucu sekali Sakura, tentu saja untuk 'Membunuh' orang – ornag yang mengancam desa," jawab Naruto.

"Me-membunuh?" tanya Sakura.

"Tepat sekali," jawab Naruto, "Eh? Kau kenapa? Apa kau menyesal bersamaku?" tanya Naruto.

"Ti-tidak, tapi aku masih belum bisa membunuh," jawab Sakura polos yang membuat Naruto tertawa dan Sai tersenyum.

"Kau semakin lucu Sakura," ucap Naruto "Mana mungkin aku menyuruhmu membunuh orang, bahkan kau belum bisa menguasai teknik dasar ninja,"

"Mou, Naruto_-kun_ no Baka!" teriak Sakura yang langusng menjitak kepala Naruto.

BRUKK

"Naruto_-kun_, Naruto_-kun_," panggil Sakura "Maafkan aku hiks... aku tak bermaksud hiks..." lanjut Sakura yang kini tengah menangis.

PLUK

Sebuah tangan menyentuh pipi Sakura, "Siapa bilang aku sudah mati," ucap Naruto yang sukses membuat Sakura tambah kesal.

"Naruto_-kun_ no baka baka baka!" teriak Sakura menggelegar di area hutan lalu ia bersiap 'menganiaya' Naruto.

"Sa-sakura," ucap Naruto ketakutan.

"IYAANNN!" teriak Naruto.

Dan berakhirlah misi 'pembersihan' Naruto dan Sai, dengan keadaan Naruto yang babak belur, bukan ia dihajar habis – habisan oleh musuh, melainkan ia di hajar habis – habis oleh 'monster' bernama Sakura, (oke lupakan yang terakhir itu).

"Danzo_-sama_," sapa Naruto dengan pakaian ANBU ROOT lengkap dengan jubah.

"Bagaiman Naruto?" tanya Danzo.

"Semua berjalan baik," jawab Naruto.

"Bagus, uangnya akan ku transfer seperti biasa, kau boleh pergi sekarang" ucap Danzo.

"Danzo_-sama_,"

"Ada apa lagi, bukankah semua sudah selesai,"

"Danzo_-sama_, ketika hamba dan Sai dalam perjalanan kami sedikit tersendat karena beberapa bandit yang menyerang warga sipil,"

"Lalu?"

"Hamba dan Sai memutuskan untuk menolong, namum kami terlambat, disana hanya menyisahkan seorang gadis yang masih gadis,"

"Kuserahkan dia padamu, aku percaya dia pasti orang yang hebat," ucap Danzo yang mengerti perkataan Naruto.

"Ha'I, terima kasih Danzo_-sama_, dan bila Danzo_-sama_ mengijinkan, hamba mau memasukkanya kedalam divisi hamba," pinta Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang, kupercayakan dia padamu," ucap Danzo dengan sedikit menyunggingkan senyum yang tak dapat disadari siapapun.

"Ha'I, sekali lagi hamba berterimakasih," ucap Naruto, "Kalau begitu hamba mohon pamit," lanjut Naruto yang langsung menghilang dengan _shushin_.

Dalam perjalanannya kerumah yang ia tinggali bersama Sai dan nanti akan bertambah lagi satu orang penghuni lagi. Ia sangat senang karena Danzo mengijinkan Sakura untuk tinggal dan berlatih bersamanya.

"Tadaima," ucap Naruto.

"Okaeri," sapa Sakura dan Sai.

"Naruto_-sama_?" tanya Sai yang penasaran karena Naruto yang tampak lesuh.

"Jadi begitu ya, tak apa Naru.." ucap Sakura terpotong ketika ia langsung dipeluk Naruto.

"Na-naruto_-kun_?" tanya Sakura.

"Sakura, aku berhasil, kita bisa bersama," ucap Naruto.

Perlahan tanpa Sakura sadari, ia menitihkan air matanya dari kedua kelopak matanya, bukan terhanyut akan kepedihan atas kematiannya kedua orang tuanya, melainkan terhanyut akan air mata kebahagiaan.

"Sakura?" panggil Naruto melihat Sakura menangis.

"Ah, gomen, aku hanya senang," jawab Sakura sembari mengusap air matanya.

Naruto pun langsung memeluk Sakura kembali, pelukan yang lebih erat dari yang awal.

Sementara itu Sai hanya tersenyum (tulus) melihat, tuannya sudah mulai menemukan mataharinya, karena sejak awal Sai bertemu dengan Naruto, bisa ia lihat dari matanya yang mencerminkan kepedihan, kesendirian, kesedihan. Namum entah mukjizat apa gerangan yang membuat tuannya itu kini nampak lebih cerah, yang paasti karena dia, Haruno Sakura.

**Flashback END**

"ruto_-kun_, Naruto_-kun_," panggil seorang gadis bersurai merah muda kepada Naruto.

"Enghhh.." rintihnya, perlaha ia buka permata _saphire_ miliknya, "Sa-sakura," ucapnya terkejut ketika melihat Sakura membaringkan kepalanya di atas dada Naruto.

"Mou, sementara aku sibuk mencarimu kau malah tiduran disini," ucap Sakura sembari mengembungkan pipinya, menambah aura 'kawaii' yang sangat pasti akan membius para laki – laki.

"Ahaha, gomen, aku hanya sedikit mengingat sesuatu, dan tanpa sadar malah ketiduran,"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto_-kun_?" tanya Sakura, "Jangan bilang kau sedang mengingat tubuh telanjangku kemarin siang?" goda Sakura.

"Ahahaha, sedikit," ucap Naruto sembari menggarukkan jari kepipinya.

Petaka bagi Sakura, berniat ia menggoda tapi malah ia yang merona, tak ia duga Naruto benar – benar memikirkannya, senjata makan tuan.

"Naruto_-kun_ no Baka Hentai!" teriak Sakura sembari mengumpulkan cakranya kekepalan tangannya.

"Sa-sakura," ucap Naruto ketakutan, "IYAAN!"teriak Naruto ketika melihat pukulan Sakura yang bergerak ala _slowmotion_.

**TBC.**

* * *

**nanaleo099 : enggak Auhtor gak hiatus, hanya sedang vakum (Sama aja)**

**lutfisyahrizal : makasih, dan maaf baru lanjut.**

**Naruto-No-Ecchi : masasih, Author pikir banyak fic kayak gini, dan maaf kalau alur kecepetan, karena Author pikir yang kemarin udah lambat. Flashback? Semua di chapter ini. *plakk**

**tubuh tak berjiwa : makasih, dan maaf baru lanjut, situ bosen NaruHina? Kalau saya mah 'jijik'*plakk.**

**Awan YK : makasih, dan maaf baru lanjut.**

**kadhi575712 : makasih, dan maaf baru lanjut, situ bosen NaruHina? Kalau saya mah 'jijik'*plakk.**

**Ae Hatake : maaf saya juga kurang teliti soal kata 'ralat', jujur saya juga terganggu, kini chapter I sudah saya perbaiki, terimakasih atas krtitikan membangun anda :D**

**Riela nacan : hahaha, Riela-chan cita – citanya jadi ninja juga ya suka nyamar – nyamar *digeplakRiela-chan, maaf baru update.**

** : iya saya lanjutin, tujuan Naruto? Kita lihat aja kedepan, tapi Author dah nyiapin kejutan kok, umur Naruto 16 tahun dan Sakura 15 tahun, dan di fic ini penyerangan kyuubi saya percepat 6 tahun, gak nyangka ada yang suka ORESHURA juga, di scene itu emang saya ambil dari episode akhir ORESHURA, ngeliat Masuzu jadi kawaii gitu entah kenapa langsung saya masukin aja.**

**KaRyuu no Yokou : makasih, dan maaf baru lanjut.**

**Saladin no jutsu : dah lanjut *plakk.**

**Blossom-Hime : makasih, dan maaf baru lanjut, oh dan satu lagi Blossom-san, kalau boleh Author minta dong ficnya yang titisan diupdate soalnya penasaran nih *puppyeyes.**

**leontujuhempat : maaf baru lanjut.**

**galur smakers : makasih, dan saranya dah saya terapin di chapter I, terimakasih atas kritikan membangunnya.**

** : hahaha, bikin penasaran ya? Kita lihat aja kedepan.**

**Daikens : oke Daikens-san, ini juga sudah saya balas PM nya, makasih atas sarannya, saya juga kurang suka naruto God!like.**

**altadinata : dah lanjut, maaf baru update.**

**Xxxxx, Cindy elhy, Guest 1, Guest 2, Red devils, Naru kun, Guest 3, Guest 4 : makasih review dari kalian yang gak log-in tapi menyertakan identitas, dan buat yang make 'Guest' tolong dong setidaknya pake nama.**

* * *

**A/N : Yosh akhirnya bisa update, chapter ini word sengaja Author kurangi karena hanya Author isi dengan flashback untuk menjawab pertanyaan readers bagaimana Naruto masuk ANBU, Naruto bertemu Sakura, dan Sakura masuk ANBU. Author juga mengucapkan terimakasih sebanyak – banyaknya buat yang udah Fav, Follow, dan Review. Oh dan satu lagi, kalau boleh minta saran, kira – kira siapa di chapter depan yang akan Naruto lawan duluan, apa Zabuza seperti Canon?, atau Orochimaru dengan sedikit kreasi dari pikiran Author?. Tolong dijawab ya.**

**RnR**

**Fu A Out.**


End file.
